WWF Murders
by American Psycho
Summary: Rated PG-13 for the violence in a few scenes.Pretty short but it's ok.An alternate ending will be up soon.


Setting:Vince McMahon's office Vince:You know what Linda?I've decided to close the WWf headquarters for this week only.I have selected some of our guys to go on my special Vacation.Triple H,Steve Austin,The Rock,Booker T,The Dudleyz,The Hardyz,Lita,Stephanie,Albert,X-pac,Angle,Shane,ands RVD.Yeah.They're the main drawers so I figure they deserve a vacation.Where?My own Private island.They'll be all alone.Yeah.Love you to.Bye.  
  
Click!  
  
Booker:Ah this place looks perfect.The Booker man and the Federation and Alliance finest.Nothing but peace while we're here. Jericho:Will you please shut BAM!Booker hit Jericho right square in the face. Jericho:Booker!You will pay for that. He runs at him but RVD and The Rock hold him back.  
  
Later that night the superstars are all around a fire outside except for X-pac,D-Von,Albert,and Jeff Hardy who are smoking and freestyling. Jeff:I climb the ladder,jump of and go splatter,cover you for a three ya folls can't stop me!I am a true fighter,tho' I can fire up a lighter,ill finish you off with a big- Austin:HEY!We need you guys out here. Jeff:Why? Austin:Booker and Jericho are about to fight. Jeff:Tizight.Just wait a minute. Austin leaves and they continue there thing.  
  
Booker lands in a punch to the nose and follows up with a shot to the stomache and the face again.Jericho hits the ground hard and grabs his face. They all stop as they here a gunshot sound. Booker:What was that?! BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! They look up the balcony and see Matt Hardy. Lita:Matt? He falls of the balcony bleeding profusely. Jeff,Albert,X-pac,and D-Von all walk in and see the body. Jeff:WHAT THE- Rock:Jeff.Sorry,but we gotta find out who did this.You guys were in a different room so it marks you all out.The only ones not here are Hunter,RVD,and Angle. Kurt:Hey guys!What happened!?WHo did it?  
  
After a half-hour they gained composure and put the body in a pile.The other missing people showed up and they all decided to partner up and find the killer.Triple H and Stephanie,Kurt and Rocky,D-Von and BuhBuh,RVD and Booker,Jericho and Austin,Jeff and Lita,Shane and Albert.  
  
Triple H and Steph went downstairs and through a few doors but found nothing. Steph:Hunter,I have to tell you something.I've been cheating on you. Triple H:WHAT! Steph:With Jericho.A few times.I'm sorry. Hunter storms away furiously. Steph:HUNTER!WAIT! She sat down and began to cry. Voice:Steph.I need to tell you something. A black-suited figure grabbed her head and twisted it until he heard a sickening snap. Voice:I'm the killer!  
  
Jericho:Austin,how long do you supose it would take to find the killer? Austin:I don't know.It could take a few minutes or a few hours or days.It's impossible to tell. They walked on and Triple H busted into the room screaming about how he hated Stephanie.He then turned to Jericho. Triple H:You are in the wrong place at the wrong time! He jumped at him and pounded his face until his nose was bleeding againand his lip was busted. Austin:Hunter let's go in that room and talk about this. They went in and Jericho layed alone for a little while until he heard something behind him. Voice:Hey! BOOM!He punches his head and drags him to a large metal object.CRUNCH!His face is impaled over the metal motor.The killer takes of a black mask and his suit then drops it on Jericho.  
  
RVD:Booker.I need to know.Are you gay? Booker:What fool?I should kill you right now!But I don't kill people.But I bet you do.Don't ya? RVD:What?I would never kill my co-workers.And friends. Booker:Sure you wouldn't. BAM!BAM!BAM!A door is broken down and Albert stands in it. Albert.Sup!?Shane got hurt we need help. They go through the newly opened door and find Shane on the ground with a ash in his neck. Booker:What the- Albert:Yo Rob! RVD turns and his face is met by a huge steel crowbar blasting his head open killing him isnstantly. Booker:UH-OH! He turns and runs through a hallway where he sees Austin,Triple H,Rock,Angle,BuhBuh,D-von,Jeff,and Lita. Booker:Help! BASH!His shoulder is hammered with Albert's crowbar. Austin:What! Triple H:Shut-up! BANG!A bullet catches Austin in the face.Killing him a few seconds later. Jeff:RUN! They run out of the room and into a kitchen.BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!Lita stumbles and hits the floor bleeding.Dead. Jeff:lock it! They lock the door and sit down to think. Rock:OKAY!So we are the ones that gotta take out Hunter and Albert? D-Von:What if they have another partner? They stare at each othe before deciding to send a few out the back way. BuhBuh:D-Von.You and me are goin with Angle to the balcony,and the rest are goin downstairs. All:RIGHT! Kurt:So guys,how do I know I can trust you? D-Von:Dunno.How do you? They arrive to the balcony. D-Von:BuhBuh.I have to tell you something. BuhBuh:What? BANG! D-Von:never trust a brother-in-law! Kurt:What? Smack!A shot to the head with the barrel and Kurt is out.  
  
Rock:Jeff.I know I said sorry already but....I really am sorry. Jeff:Sorry won't help.I'm checking over here.You go into that room. Rock:Sure? Jeff:YES!JUST GO! Jeff continues to a platform alone. Jeff:What is a huge metal platfrom doin in a frickin' hotel? Albert:Jeff!Surprise! Hunter,Albert,and D-Von unload on Jeff until Hunter gives him two bullets in the heart dropping him for good. Hunter:Well.Now for Rock and time to kill Kurt.  
  
They are sudenly jumped by Kurt who has a large hammer and smacks D-Von in the forehead creating a gash and killing him.He and Rocky run down a hallway and up stairs as the other two murderers shoot at them with empty guns. Hunter:Got bullets? Albert:No you? Hunter:Naw.We gotta do it the bloody way.The way I like it. The lagh and follow Rock and Kurt.  
  
Rock:Kurt,The Rock thanks you for helping him escape.We gotta get out and now. Triple H:I think not!While you guys went the hard and long way we went the short fast way. Albert:Sho' did! Kurt:Hunter.Albert.Why? Hunter:I got this Albert.Here have a candy bar.Go in there I'll be out in a minute.So.The question.Why?I was already the biggest draw ever.Don't you get it.When you guys are gone,The show can't go on.Me and Albert will sue Vince.Win.Then get everything we need.Money women.See people like you guys wouldn't do it.SO we sped things up and killed you all.Framing the manager who is now dead.We have gell caps with his prints on them.We can't loose! CRASH!Albert flies through the door and lands on his back in a heap. Booker:CHEW ON THAT SUCKU! In the commotion Kurt and Rock got up and dropped Hunter with a double tackle.The three go to Albert pick hm up and throw him off the balcony to his death. Hunter:STOP!You wanna know the truth?WELL DO YA?!I was gonna kill Albert and D-Von!I was the leader the murders would be different but I thank you.Now I can say you three were ocomplices! He held up a gun to them.BANG!Hunter drops the gun and falls down.Dead.They see Vince standing on behind where Hunter was holding a smoking .45 magnum. Vince:Are you ok? All:Yeah. Vince:Kurt come here I need to check your injuries. Kurt:Okay Vince but I gotta say thankyou. Vince:It was nothing.Lift up your chin will ya need to check your neck. He lifts it and Vince shoots him directly under the chin. Rock:No. Booker:We fucked now! Vince:I was the mastermind!I did it because I'm gonna sue the guys that own this place,get all the money I can outa my company then shut down! Rock:Why?You can keep runnin and get more money! Vince:Oh shut-up. BANG! Rock:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!MY ARM! Booker jumped up and kicked the gun in the air and socked McMahon in the face before catching the gun and shooting Vimce in th heart. Booker:Hang on Rock.I'll call for help. 


End file.
